Privacy while using electronic devices is a major concern with modern connectivity to others. Many solutions to help provide protection are employed by users, such as camera blocking mechanisms and software to thwart hackers. One common component that is overlooked is the microphone. Someone may be listening or recording audio from a user's electronic device in an attempt to use the information maliciously.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing a muting device, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for muting a microphone of an electronic device.